


Golden Hour

by antoinetteforsythe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoinetteforsythe/pseuds/antoinetteforsythe
Summary: The storm had knocked out the power, and with it the ancient space heater that barely worked anyway.
Relationships: Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 4





	Golden Hour

The storm had knocked out the power, and with it the ancient space heater that barely worked anyway. They’d watched a couple movies, huddled together on the couch, until Jughead’s laptop battery ran low. After that, well, there was really only one thing left to do.

Toni curled into his warmth under the covers, the hypnotic pounding of sleet enough to make her doze off in the middle of the afternoon. She woke to golden light pouring through the window. The storm had passed, and the sun was low in the sky, coming out just in time to slip away.


End file.
